The problems of migrating stored data from one storage resource to another have been recognized in the conventional art and various systems have been developed to provide a solution, for example:
US Patent Application No. 2010/287345 (Cherian et al.) discloses systems and methods for data migration. The method may include allocating a destination storage resource to receive migration data. The method may also include assigning the destination storage resource a first identifier value equal to an identifier value associated with a source storage resource. The method may additionally include assigning the source storage resource a second identifier value different than the first identifier value. The method may further include migrating data from the source storage resource to the destination storage resource.
US Patent Application No. 2009/193206 (Ishii et al.) discloses a migration controller that creates, inside a migration-destination storage controller, a migration-destination volume, a migration-destination snapshot volume and a pool corresponding to a migration-source volume, a migration-source snapshot volume, and a pool, respectively. The migration controller reproduces an update history of a migration-targeted generation as a write process of difference data to the migration-destination volume. The migration-destination storage controller constructs the migration-destination snapshot volume in accordance with the update of the migration-destination volume.